Winner Takes It All
by fitlittlebody
Summary: Harry and Blair, sixth year, Hogsmeade weekend. What can possibly go wrong? Maybe just a little trouble with acceptance from some close friends? HPxOC. R&R. Complete!


**A/N: **Yes! :D Two stories in...one week, yeah? Well, anyway, I'm quite happy with it. Though this story itself might need a bit - or a lot - of brushing up. I'll do that later, just enjoy it, 'kay?

**Disclaimer: **The amazing author, J. K. Rowling owns everything _Harry Potter_, while I just own Blair Riddle. ):

**WARNING:** There's quite a bit of Ron and Ginny bashing, though I do normally like those two characters. (: There just had to be someone to put the hate on, clearly.

* * *

><p>Winner Takes It All<p>

After the disaster in fifth year, Blair thought that it would all begin to fall in place. She was hoping for no more father-issues and no more evil headmistresses. But the deal with her father would still be there – at least until Harry put an end to it all. And now a whole new problem popped up.

Ginny Weasley.

You might think that she can't be that big of a problem, and she isn't. That is, until she starts flirting with your boyfriend shamelessly and for everyone to see. All except Harry noticed. And Blair was bloody well tired of it.

It was a Saturday and Harry had invited Blair to Hogsmeade. They sat across each other in the Three Broomsticks, drank butterbeer and talked about nothing in particular when Ginny plopped down in the seat next to Harry. Immediately the one year younger girl started her usual flirting with Harry, right in front of Blair's eyes. The girl didn't do discrete.

"Harry! Fancy seeing you here! But now that I did, what do you think of my new necklace? I bought it just a few minutes ago!" Ginny leaned forward quite a lot and pointed to the object around hanging from her neck.

"It looks like it was made by a bunch of kindergarten kids," Blair said with a fake smile before Harry could get a word in. "But it's not me who wasted money on it, so why should I complain?" Harry quickly shot her a look that clearly told her to shut up or be nice. Blair merely rolled her eyes and looked around the pub. Ginny hadn't been around for more than three minutes, and she was already driving Blair crazy.

A very flashy head of red hair like Ginny's at the bar, obviously staring in their direction, caught Blair's attention. But didn't Harry say that Ron had decided to stay at the castle? Blair narrowed her eyes on him. If he was here when he had specifically told Harry that he would stay back, could really only mean one thing.

He was in on Ginny's scheme to take Harry away from her.

Absolutely great.

"Excuse me." Before the sentence was fully registered in Harry's head, his girlfriend was already out of her seat and moving towards the bar. And it so lay that Harry had been stupid enough to sit with his back towards the bar, so he couldn't really keep an eye on Blair. Not that she needed supervision, but it was nice to know what she was up to.

Ron, on the other hand, had both his eyes on her. It clearly wasn't part of the plan that he was seen, for his eyes were as big as teacups. Blair kept giving him her infamous glare that was known to scare even the toughest guys in Slytherin – mostly those on the Quidditch team. And clearly it also worked on stupid people, like the weasel.

"Hello, Weasley." Blair casually sat down on the bar stool beside Ron. "Any reason you're here alone?" Blair asked with fake curiosity. The poor bloke searched around the room as if the picture of the pub or the nameless people mingling around would give him the answer to the question. Was he really that stupid?

Finally his eyes settled for a spot above Blair's head. "I, uhm, decided to come anyway?" Did he really think that the daughter of the darkest lords of all time was going to fall for that one? Maybe Malfoy was right; Weasley really is dumber than he looks!

"Even if I was to believe that one, you just happened to arrive at the same time as your sister, whom you just happened to keep a good eye on? Oh yeah, that's plausible," Blair said with heavy sarcasm. Ron started to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. If Blair didn't play her cards right the bloke might just end up either wetting his trousers or pass out right then and there. And that was not what Blair was out for.

"Blair, Ron?" One moment he sat at the table, the next Harry stood beside his girlfriend. And Ginny wasn't far behind. She looked quite unhappy and mumbled something about 'life being unfair' and 'Blair just got absolutely everything'. Harry sure took his time registering the fact that his best friend had lied and he currently looked very out-of-place while he talked to Blair. And that was _not_ a good sign. Harry sighed somewhat resigned. "What are you guys talking about? Anything interesting?"

"Oh, Ron was just about to tell me all about this plan he has going on with his sister," Blair explained with a winner look in her eyes.

"Plan? What plan, Ron?" Harry turned to his best friend with a curious face. He crossed his arms over his school robes clad chest.

"Uh, it was actually Ginny's idea, all of it, mate, and –"

"He agreed to follow it! He is just as bad as I am in this!" Ginny interjected with a vicious glare in Ron's direction.

Ron was just about to open his mouth and retort, when Harry said, "Wait, you two." Both Blair and he were getting quite annoyed with the two siblings and their biggering. "What's this plan all about anyway?"

"You see, Harry, the guy you call your best friend isn't about your choice of girlfriend, so he teamed up with his younger sister, whom shares opinions and has been shamelessly flirting with you for the last three weeks," Blair said. Their plan was rather obvious once Ron had started the nervousness.

"But you're all wrong for him, Riddle! Don't you see it, Harry? I'm sure she won't hesitate one bit once her father calls her," Ginny exclaimed rather loudly. A few people near the four students all turned their heads to see what the big fuss was about.

"You're saying that I'll turn my back on Harry for a creep, who may have donated the sperm but doesn't spare me just one glance? A man, who has spent _years_ trying to kill the guy that I love? Nice one, Weaslette!" Blair spat out and looked at the ginger girl as if she were something she had stepped on.

Harry just stood there and watched. He was stunned far into silence. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that his best friend and said friend's little sister couldn't just be happy for him. He sure accepted both Weasleys' relationships, but they couldn't return the favour?

"Don't you like Blair?" They all three came quiet and turned to look at Harry. He stood there, I sad look on his face. "I _asked_, don't you like Blair?" He snapped and looked at his two 'friends' while he slipped his hand into Blair's.

Ron started, "You've got to admit, mate, she doesn't really seem –"

"Reliable. The daughter of the guy you're set out to put an end to. It's just _so_ cliché!" Ginny finished, her cheeks and ears red in anger.

Blair narrowed her eyes on Ginny. "And the prince and princess aren't?" Blair's eyes softened. "And I am _nothing_ like my coward of a father! I thought I proved that last year when I joined the DA and helped in the Department of Mysteries." She took a deep breath, hopped off her seat and kept her eyes glued to Ginny's face. "I only want what's best for Harry, and I truly believe that I am that." She finished with a sad smile and left the Three Broomsticks a lot less happy than when she arrived.

Harry wasn't far behind her.

"Hey, B! Wait up!" He ran to catch up with her, both their purchases in one hand his wand in the other.

When Harry fell into step with Blair, he merely smiled, pocketed his wand and took her hand in his. There was no need to say anything between them; they both understood. Harry chose her over the closest thing he'd ever had to a family, and Blair was quite proud of him, but also very sad. But they would be alright in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual cookies for those who review? :) Oh well, just please press that button?<strong>


End file.
